Volverte Loco
by Confused Agony
Summary: [Uni.Alt]Dos amigas en busca de sus amores, una lo perdio y la otra aun no lo encuentra,uno esta comprometidos y el otro piensa que es una materialista y tonta modelo, com se las ingeniaran ellas para conquistarlos? entra aqui y averigualo!mi primer fic
1. Comenzando

**_Bueno .. muy ansiosa subo esta historia, ya que es mi primer fanfic!!! Espero que sea de su agrado, aunque se que el primer capitulo es aburrido y corto.. Pero para comenzar, no lo noto tan mal. :P_**

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

_**Primer capitulo narrado por mi ,**_

_**Los otros serán narrados por los personajes.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Volverte loco**

**En una pasiva noche de invierno, donde solo se podían oír los murmullo del viento.**

**Se encontraba una joven sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando momentos pasados y llenos de sentimientos. Aún recordaba la voz de aquella persona tan importante en su adolescencia, aquel olor tan característico de el se impregno en su memoria, recalcándole una y otra vez ,que su corazón aun le pertenece. "Navega" por su memoria buscando alguna respuesta del por que se alejo de ella y en los instante que logro hallar una respuesta suena su teléfono.. su estupido teléfono..( ¬¬)**

- _¿Alo?_ – **contesta cabizbaja.**

_- Saku-chan ¿como estas¿Aun despierta? Descansa mujer mañana es ¡ el gran día..! _– **responde una entusiasta joven.**

- _Intento dormir pero no puedo… debe ser por la emoción de irnos de vacaciones tomo-chan_ – **miente, mientras mira una fotografía.**

- _Bueno, pero te llamaba para avisarte de que nuestro gran y hermoso amigo jun ira con nosotras –_

- _Al fin se decidió, eso quiere decir que me vendrá a buscar… ¡Más temprano de lo normal!-_ **lo dice con algunas gotitas de lagrimas.**

- _Ajam. Así que prepárate saku! Juajuajuajua (risa diabólica xD! ), buenas noches. Un beso,¡ bye.!_ **– antes de oír la respuesta, corto.**

**La joven se tuvo que resignar a que su "adorable" amigo la vendría a molestar a tempranas horas de la mañana.**

**Y Agradeciéndole de alguna forma a su mejor amiga de haberla llamado justo en el momento, en que volvía a pensar en el.. Sin duda que tendría que cerrar ese episodio de su vida.**

**Sin querer una risa de formo en su hermoso rostro, al recordar de cómo es y cómo conoció a su gran amiga…Tomoyo Daidougi, de 21 años, una reconocida modelo internacional con una belleza única y exótica, de pelo largo azabache, con unos preciosos ojos azules de facciones hermosas, y una tez envidiable. Sin duda era una diosa entre los mortales.**

**Aquel primer día de secundaria, sin querer choca con ella, mojándole completamente su vestimenta con un exquisito jugo néctar, a pesar de que tomoyo se enojo bastante no le dijo nada, solo se limito a oír sus desesperadas disculpas y desde ahí, hasta ahora, son inseparables.**

**Sakura Kinomoto, de también 21 años, con una corta y exitosa carrera de psicología, reconocida entre sus colegas, por su inteligencia y belleza interna como externa, sin duda que dejaba a mas de algún hombre sin aliento, con sus ojos de color jade, con su brilloso pelo castaño y su esbelto cuerpo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era lo que inspiraba, ese toque de ternura, de inocencia la hacia aún más llamativa.**

**De tanto pensar y pensar, nuestra querida protagonista ha caído en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando ansiadamente el momento en el que ha de llegar a esa ciudad en donde se cobija su otra mitad.**

**Sin duda dos grandes amigas, muy diferentes en algunos aspectos pero con un objetivo en alcanzar… su felicidad sin importar el precio que deban pagar…**

* * *

_**o.O que les pareció ¿? . . **_


	2. Recordando Y Disfrutando

_Bueno gracias a __Lyssette-Reyes__ por su comentario ) se le agradece_

_**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**_

* * *

**********Volverte loco**

********

**Un nuevo día llegar en un "desolado" depart****amento, una joven abre lentamente sus ojos después de oír una risotada en un extremo de su habitación.. y de pronto se escucha un estremecedor grito.**

_- OEEEEEEEEEEEE _– **dije casi infartada, estaba más que segura haber visto un fantasma esconderse tras las cortinas**

- b_uuuu sakuritaaaa te he venido a BUSCAR_.- **dice una voz conocida para mí, de pronto sale de entre las cortinas, un atractivo joven de mirada parda con una gran sonrisa burlona.**

_- ahhh ¡¡..TÚ..!!–_ **le digo apuntándolo – **_¿como entraste a mi departamento?- _**le digo con gotitas en la cabeza.**

_- jejeje, solo me basto mostrarle al conserje una de esas revistas play boy para que me diera la llave_ –

_- ahhh_ – **pienso lo extraño que puede llegar a ser mi querido amigo,… cuando de repente siento algo extraño...-** _Jun maldito que me hiciste_ – **mientras me toco detenidamente el rostro –**

_- ehmmmm era para que despertaras contenta _– **me mira con ojitos de niño bueno.**

**Me levanto desesperada, me dirijo hacia el espejo y que es lo que veo, mi hermoso rostro pintado como si fuera un payaso, con líneas de todos los colores, sin duda de que si el fuera mujer sentiría lastima, me las pagara, pero are como si no me importara, total la venganza es dulce juajuajuajua.**

_- ¬¬, que acaso no tenías nada más que hacer¿que venir antes y molestarme?.-_

_- No te enojes princesita, que pude haber venido mas temprano pero soy consiente de tu excesiva flojera :D.-_

_- Si claro¿cuanto falta para que el avión salga?.-_

_- Contando que tenemos que estar antes del vuelo, por lo menos una hora, te quedan para arreglarte …exactamente 20 min .-_

_- O.o, QUEEE!, oh dios no alcanzo, no alcanzo.- _**digo mientras corro desesperada al baño.**

** Sin duda que buen amigo tengo ¬¬, parto a ducharme, la tengo que hacer cortita y a mi que me encanta estar mas de una hora en la ducha u.u, termino lo mas rápido que puedo, me dirijo a mi habitación, saco a patadas a jun (6) y busco la ropa mas apropiada para este viaje.**

** Asegure mi hogar, y partimos al ascensor, veía como Jun coqueteaba con las colegialas, que risa me da, sin duda nunca cambiara.**

**En todo el ajetreo de salir del edificio, escuchar las aventuras del jun con una de la chica de supermercado, subirnos al auto y gran parte del transcurso hacia el aeropuerto, me puse a pensar demasiado en todo lo que me ha sucedido estos últimos años. Después de terminar la secundaria, me fui de Tomoeda, ya que me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra, no pude negarme, ya que sabía que seria un gasto menos para mi padre, y así partí junto a tomoyo, mi fiel amiga, que se negó a verme partir sin ella.**

**Así fueron Pasaron los meses y fuimos conociendo muchas personas, entre ellos, el que ahora es nuestro gran amigo Jun Stoke, estudiante de derecho, muy distinto al resto de sus compañeros, nos enseño como era la vida nocturna de los universitarios, nos hizo probar los vicios de la vida, con el compartimos el primer cigarrillo, el primer vaso de vodka con naranja, y muchas cosas mas que son mejor olvidar, y claro que hay que recordar que el con sus conocidos, integro a tomoyo en el mundo del modelaje, si no fuera por el dudaría del porque estoy aquí.**

**Bueno recordando y recordando tuve que llegar a el, shaoran, mi primer verdadero amor, el que me robo mas de un beso y se llevo a mi corazón, se fue poco tiempo antes de terminar la secundaria por asunto de su familia, y con el se fue nuestra relación de dos años, no se porque malgasto mi tiempo pensando en el, será por que ¿aun lo amare?, no quiero pensar en eso ahora, aunque estaré mas cerca de el, lo intentare pasarlo bien.**

**Siento tirones en mi pelo, unos gritos.. y comienzo a alejarme de mis pensamientos para volver a la realidad.**

- _Sakura, sakura¡..SAKURA..! -_

_- Ufff ¬¬. ¿Que quieres ahora? .-_

_- Ya llegamos y bájate de una buena vez, que no te esperare toda mi vida .-_

_- Ya, calma, ahora busquemos a tomoyo, ya debe de haber llegado.-_

**Lejos de escucha una voz llamándome**

_- Sakura, Jun¡Aquí! -_

_- hola tomo-chan, tan puntual como siempre-_

_- hola tomy, tu siempre tan eufórica cabrita chica, te van a salir canas antes de envejecer.-_

_- Ahh tu cállate, depravado ¬¬.-_

_- Ya chicos por favor deténganse ahora, que deseo empezar bien las vacaciones en Hong Kong._

_- Bueno saku, apropósito tomy.. ¿por que tantas maletas? Si solo vamos por dos semanas.-_

_- Tu no comprenderías Jun, así que evito explicarte, solo te diré que me faltaron dos TT –_

_- ¡QUE!, si llevas ¡ 5 ! xx -_

_- Si, mis zapatos no cayeron en las tres maletas de ropa, así que traje otra, y como no cayeron en esa el maquillaje, tuve que traer otra donde eche todo mi adorado maquillajes y las otras traían…..-_

_- NONONONO, no sigas, ya entendí ., las mujeres se vuelven dementes a la hora de viajar.-_

**Se oye por el alta voz: **

- **_Pasajeros del vuelo 207 de la línea aérea MyTravel-Lite que sale a las 8:00 AM con destino a Hong Kong, dirigirse al anden 4 con su pasaje en mano, muchas gracias por atención, que tengan un buen viaje._**

_- ya chicos, nuestro vuelo esta por partir -_

_- si pequeña, me esperan chicas en minifalda y con trago en mano :D -_

_- hay dios, tu nunca cambiaras Jun.-_

_- No opines tanto tu, que quizás allí encuentres a tu pierna peluda.-_

_- ¿Pierna peluda? -_

_- Es un decir mujer, de que encontraras a tu otra mitad ¬¬, que ignorancia la tuya.-_

_- Otra vez no, Tomoyo y Jun¡PAREN YA Y PASEMOS A ABORDAR! -_

_- Si sakurita_ – **lo dicen juntos.**

** Y así partimos al avión, por suerte nos sentaron a los tres juntos y justo en el momento que pensé que había vuelto la tranquilidad… llega la tempestad**

_- ¡NO!, YA NO QUIERO VIAJAR, QUE MI MAMI ME VENGA A BUSCAR-_ **decia Jun con lagrimas en su rostro** –

_- Jun cálmate, que pasa ahora,¿ alguna de las azafatas te rechazo?-_ **escuche bromear a tomoyo**

_- NOOO, le tengo pánico a los aviones.-_

_- ¿ Y ahora nos dices ?, ya cálmate y tu tomoyo deja de molestarlo.-_

_- Haber ya pensemos en como calmarlo..-_

** Nos mirábamos con tomoyo….mirábamos a la azafata que nos observaba con una vena en la frente..uy que carácter, y seguí pensando pero nada productivo se me ocurría hasta que escuche a tomoyo decir…**

_- y si le golpeamos la cabeza¿ o si le ponemos anestesia?, o aun mejor ¿ si lo matamos?.-_

_- JA JA, que chistosa tomo-chan, no quiero irme de viaje a la cárcel ¬¬.-_

_- Ups, era solo una idea.-_

_- Chicas... -_

_- No digas nada tu, que por tu culpa estamos en esta situación.-_

_- Pero chicas escúchenme….-_

_- QUE QUIERES_ – **decimos las dos enfadadas**

_- ¿Y si me dan esas pastillas tranquilizadoras que están a tu costado saku ?.-_

** Ambas giramos, y vemos a la azafata con una bandeja llena de pastillas, y con una sonrisa de apúrense o los boto..**

** Riéndome nerviosa tome la pastilla y el agua que nos ofrecía**

_- gracias .-_

_- dénselo rápido para que podamos partir ¬¬.-_

_- jejee si.-_

** Se aleja la azafata, mientras que era atacada por unos de los pasajeros del vuelo, cuando veo que nos miran a los tres con una mirada que sin duda nos mataría.**

_- ya jun tómatelas y duérmete.-_

_- si mami tomoyito .-_

_- ¬¬.-_

_- Otra vez empezaran..-_

**Y así partimos rumbo a Hong Kong, sin pensar que quizás todo cambiario con solo observar bien a nuestro alrededor.**

* * *

. 


	3. Conociendo Tu Realidad

**Bueno muchas gracias nuevamente a ****Lyssette-Reyes**** y a ****Andreaeb182**** , por sus Reviews y por la fuerza que me dan para que termine este fic .**

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. Pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

**Datos **

"**_blablablabla" – narrador -_**

"_blablablabla" – conversaciones entre personajes-_

"**blablablabla" - Cuando el personaje habla u piensa.**

* * *

**Sumary : Dos amigas en busca de sus amores, una lo perdió y la otra aun no lo encuentra, uno esta comprometidos y el otro piensa que es una materialista y tonta modelo, muy malos obstáculos impedirán que estén juntos pero como se las ingeniaran ellas para conquistarlos y poder estar con ellos?... Harán todo hasta provocarles la máxima locura de un hombre**

* * *

**Volverte Loco**

**_Hong Kong –7:40 am._**

**_En unas de las oficinas de la popular corporación Li, se percibe el enojo y preocupación del dueño de esta gran empresa, Shaoran Li._**

-… _no me vuelvas a repetir que nada pasara, Sashi, el doctor te advirtió del riesgo de tu alocado viaje –_

_- Hay amor, no le pongas color, no estoy enferma solo embarazada y todo por tu culpa- _

_-Claro por mi culpa, que yo sepa los bebes se hacen de a dos, aparte si le llega a pasar algo al niño, será solamente tu responsabilidad, yo te advertí y te prohibí ese viaje pero claro con tus berrinches siempre sales ganando -_

_-Mira mi chiquito, si ya voy de vuelta, aparte no se me hizo nada de pesado el viaje a Inglaterra, es como obvio que sucederá lo mismo, así que cariño mío tranquilo .-_

_- OK¿ a que hora estarías llegando?, para ir a recibirte.-_

_- A las 17:00, que tierno de tu parte amor :).-_

_- Si, cuídate y por favor si pasa algo avísame.-_

_- Si cariño, ya están llamando a abordar, nos vemos más tardecido, te queremos, adiós.-_

_- Bye.-_

**_Aun se le hacia extraño a este joven asumir que iba a ser padre. Con solo 22 años es uno de los jóvenes mas influyentes y populares de Hong Kong, es alto de anchos hombros, tez trigueña, mirada parda, unos labios carnosos, un rostro muy masculino pero hermoso, se le caracterizaba por ser un hombre frió y difícil de conquistar. Pero lamentablemente cayo en las redes de alguien que hasta ahora no se podrá separar._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mientras en el avión rumbo a Hong Kong – 16: 15 pm._**

_**/- Sakura -/**_

**Uf cada vez queda menos en pisar aquel territorio, y comenzar estas añoradas vacaciones, aunque tengo que admitir que no logro asimilar que quizás lo vea en los diarios o la tv. Bueno no me afectaría tanto verlo en esa manera pero en tan solo imaginármelo frente a mi..Me da un miedo ya que puedo sentir algo que no deba o quizás algo malo pueda suceder. Que enredado es mi existir…**

**Mientras sigo pensando, mi vista se posa sobre una bella mujer, de ojos color miel, pelo azabache y pálida tez, a pesar de que esta embarazada de unos 5 o 6 meses, se nota que antes tenia un físico espectacular. Miro su pancita y una idea llega a mi mente de que debe ser lindo tener algo tuyo y de la persona amada dentro de una. Que emocionante seria. La sigo mirando y logro ver que comienza a moverse demasiado quizás deba preguntarle si se siente bien. Si eso are. **

_- Hola, disculpa pero la noto incomoda¿se encuentra bien?.-_

_- Gracias por su preocupación pero me encuentro bien solo que la calor me esta matando.-_

_- Jejeje, si quiere le pido a la azafata que le traiga un vaso de agua.-_

_- No te molestes, pero muchas gracias por su preocupación. Oh que mal educada me presento soy Sashi Maiku ¿ y ud.?-_

_- Sakura Kinomoto y no me trates con formalidades, si al parecer tenemos casi la misma edad.-_

_- Jaja bueno pero tu tampoco.-_

_- ¡ Claro.!, disculpa lo entrometida pero me gustaría saber cuanto tiene de embarazo –_

_- No te preocupes, tengo 5 meses, pero se siente como si fuera de 7 meses jejee.-_

_- Que lindo.. debe ser rico tenerlo.-_

_- Si pero es mas rico concebirlo _– **me responde con una mirada picarona-**

_- Ehmm si seguro,¿ y estas viajando sola en tu estado?.-_

_-Si -_

_-¡ sin tu marido!.-_

_- Jaja aun no tengo marido, me casare después de que nazca este pequeño, y bueno mi novio no pudo ya que tiene negocios importantes en Hong Kong. ¿ tu viajas sola?.-_

_- No, con mis dos mejores amigos nos dirigimos a vacaciones en Hong Kong.- _

_- Que entretenido.-_

_- Si, bueno ya me retiro solo quería saber si se encontraba bien.-_

_- De verdad muchas gracias por la preocupación, que disfrutes tu estadía en la ciudad.-_

_- Gracias, bye.-_

_- ¡Adiós.! -_

**Mi primera buena acción del día, no se por que siento que la volveré a ver**

**Apenas llego al asiento escucho a tomoyo bombardearme con sus preguntas.**

_- ¿quien era ella?,¿ que hacías con ella¿ te cayo mejor que yo?,¿ es tu nueva amiga? ME CAMBIASTE BUAAAAAAAAAAAA T.T.-_

_-Tomy-chan ¿que hablas? – _

_- Sniff, tu te fuiste con ella y me dejaste sola.. buaa perdí a mi mejor amiga :(:(.-_

_-Dios..¡Que amigos más locos y extraños tengo!.-_

_- ¬¬.-_

_- Mira tomy-chan, yo solo le fui a preguntar si se encontraba bien por que la vi inquieta y solamente intercambiamos algunas palabras –_

_- De verdad?, hay yo sabia que a mi nunca me cambiarias.- _

_- o.O.-_

_- Mira saku-chan estamos llegando ya.-_

_- Si , pero…¿como despertamos a jun?.-_

_- No se, a lo mejor asustándolo, pero mejor lo despertamos después que aterricemos.-_

_- Que buena idea.-_

_- Mía tenia que ser.-_

_- Se mas humilde mujer.-_

_- Lo soy, pero tengo que admitir y tu tienes que admitir que soy una genio: D.-_

_- Si tomoyo.. como tu lo digas.-_

_- ¬¬.-_

**Después de un movido aterrizaje decidimos con tomoyo despertar a jun de una forma que sabríamos que gritaría como un demente.**

**Jun tiene un miedo tremendo al fuego, ya que sufrió un trauma ( otro mas? Que chico mas miedoso (6) ) cuando era pequeño y así empezamos con tomoyo.. Calentamos una prenda, obviamente no quemarla y se la pusimos en la cara, cuando comenzamos a gritar como locas en su oído que había incendio y en un momento Jun abre los ojos y comienza el show.**

_- ¡INCENDIOOO¡ CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS..¡ME QUEMO!¡ME QUEMO! –_

_- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJJAA – _

_- ¡CORRAN, QUE EL AVION SE QUEMARA Y MORIREMOS CALCINADOS..!.-_

_- Jun cálmate.-_

_- SAKURA NO ENTIENDES … SE QUEMA EL A….., oye tomy¿ por que nadie corre?.-_

_- Tonto, todo este teatro era para que te despertaras.-_

_- Se nota que me quieren :(.-_

_- Ya por favor bajemos y dejen de comportarse como niños chicos.-_

_- Si, mami .-_

_- Grrrr.-_

**Nos dirigimos a buscar nuestras maletas, mientras Jun y Tomoyo se encargaban de eso, sentí una mirada en mi espalda, me di vuelta y lo veo, esta a unos metros de mi¡no es mi imaginación, Shaoran, esta aquí!, siento que se me acelera mi corazón..nos quedamos mirando, se que me reconoció ya que sus ojos dicen que no lo puede creer, pero mi corazón vuelve a congelarse al ver a quien vino a buscar..y al escuchar esa voz como le decía _"mi amor", _ahi fue cuandomi alma murió.**

* * *

_**Hong Kong 17:00 pm**_

_**/-Shaoran-/**_

**Ya debió de haber llegado, no me gusta esperar, mentalmente me digo paciencia, estas esperando a la mujer que carga a tu hijo, así que alégrate y muéstrale una falsa sonrisa, para que sienta todo el cariño que le brindas, comienzo a sentir lastima por ella ya que soy conciente de que solo estoy con ella por el niño, no logro entender como pudo haber quedado embarazada si yo me cuido, pero ya es cosa del pasado. **

**Veo pasar a las personas que venían en el vuelo de mi "amada" y me fijo en una mujer, siento que la conozco, sus ojos jades hacen contacto con los mió, es ella, mi primer amor, mi flor de cerezo, tengo que admitir que los años le favorecieron, un cuerpo espectacular se le aprecia con esa falda, realmente esta toda una diosa y no pude seguir perdido en mis pensamientos porque llego la mujer que tortura mi realidad y mis sueños.**

_- HOLA MI AMOR-_

_- Hola Sashi¿como te sientes?_ – **sigo mirando en dirección a ella**

_- Bien¿a quien miras tanto¿ Conoces a la chica castaña?.-_

_- Si_ - **le respondo inconcientemente en mis palabras**

_- ¡QUE¿Cómo y porque la conoces?, yo la conocí en el vuelo, muy simpática y bella.-_

- E_ra_…- **mejor no le digo que fue mi novia** - _mi compañera de escuela.-_

_-Ahhh y ¿por que no la saludas?, yo la llamo..:D .-_

_- N_… - **maldita sea, me dejo con la palabra en la boca**

_- ¡..SAKURA..!.-_

**Ella se da vuelta y nos ve, no se ve muy emocionada pero igual muestra una sonrisa, y se dirige hacia nosotros.**

_- Hola Maiku.-_

_- Ah mujer no es necesario tanta formalidad, y espero que no te enojes con que te llame con tu nombre de pila.- _

_- No hay problema sashi .. ¿sucede algo para que me llames?-_ **le dice mientras que me miraba disimuladamente.**

_- Es que me di cuenta que se observaban y me dio la curiosidad, y mi novio Shaoran Li, me acaba decir que se conocía desde la escuela.-_

_- Ah si, Hola Li.-_

_- Hola Kinomoto¿Cómo te ha ido?-_

_- Excelente y ¿a ti?-_

_- Bien.. Tanto tiempo, imagino que vienes de vacaciones.-_

_- Sip, con un amigo y la tomy¿te acuerdas de ella? -_

_- Claro.-_

_- Ehmmm bueno, yo ya me tengo que retirar, un gusto en volver a verte Li.-_

_- Igualmente Kinomoto-_

_- Sashi cuídate tu y al bebe, ojala que tengas un muy buen embarazo en los últimos meses.- _**Golpe bajo**

_- Gracias sakura por todo.-_

_- Bye -_

_- Chao! Cuídate y pásalo bien en tus vacaciones.-_

_- Ok -_

**Y así se marcha con un paso lento pero elegante, se dirige sonriendo hacia dos personas que están sentada a lo lejos, un chico le sonríe y la abraza¿porque mierda la abraza¿serán algo?, ah maldito quizás sean mas que amigos, se nota, mucha confianza, grr ¿porque me da tanta rabia¿Serán celos?...eso quiere decir que aun la sigo amando. No olvídate de que la viste… pero no puedo¿que haré?**

* * *

_**/-Sashi-/**_

**Camino lentamente hacia el hombre parado en la esquina, aquel guapo joven que será solamente mió cuando nos casemos, completamente mió su cuerpo, su dinero, todo pasara a mis manos, lo miro detenidamente y no me busca con su mirada, a quien tanto mirara, me tiene que estar buscando y no mirando a quien sabe que, esta entretenido lo noto sus ojos brillan y también se notan consternado mirando fijamente a algo o alguien, miro hacia donde esta su entretención y veo a la chica del vuelo, creo que se llama Sakura, porque la mirara tanto, acaso la conocerá, o quizás fue alguien importante para el, no puedo permitir que esa arpía me lo quite, NONONO, tengo que averiguar que hubo entre ellos, me acerco, como siempre cariñosa, típico en el me responde con su tono gélido, le pregunto si conoce a quien mira, me dice inconscientemente si, los acerco y se nota el ambiente medio tenso pero sorpresivo, se miran extraño, ante mi tratan de disimularlo pero no pueden, se que algo me ocultan y pronto averiguare, haré todo para saber en donde se alojara, quiero saber todo, por que se que ella es ahora mi rival.**

_**/ CONTINUARA /**_

* * *

**Prefiero estar sola que rodeada de gente hipócrita**

**(YO)**


	4. Malos Sucesos

**_Bueno muchas gracias nuevamente a _****_Andreaeb182_****_ (leerás que tome en cuenta tu petición), _****_Lyssette-Reyes_****_ ( :p si aun se quieren pero veremos que sucede,, y si el hijo es de shaoran o de ….. CHACHACHACHANN) y a _****_gabyhyatt_****_ , por sus Reviews, ya que si no recibía uno, no seguiría con la historia.. aunque no se bien como lo terminare pero falta mucho :D ._**

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. Pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

"DATOS"

"**_blablablabla" – narrador -_**

"_blablablabla" – conversaciones entre personajes-_

"**blablablabla" - Cuando el personaje habla u piensa.**

* * *

**Sumary : Dos amigas en busca de sus amores, una lo perdió y la otra aun no lo encuentra, uno esta comprometidos y el otro piensa que es una materialista y tonta modelo, muy malos obstáculos impedirán que estén juntos pero como se las ingeniaran ellas para conquistarlos y poder estar con ellos?... Harán todo hasta provocarles la máxima locura de un hombre**

* * *

**Volverte Loco**

_**Hong Kong – dos días después…**_

_**/-Sakura-/**_

**Todo ha pasado tan lento, desde que vi a shaoran con aquella mujer llamada sashi, cuando me dijo que el era su novio y lógicamente el padre del niño, mi alma se cayo en pedazos. Me gane sin duda el premio a la mujer mas ingenua del mundo, como llegue a pensar que me esperaría, que nos reencontraríamos, que formaríamos una familia y que viviríamos eternamente juntos, hasta me da risa de mi misma, me caí..volví a caer por el. Pero no mas, juro vengarme, el habrá creído que yo no forme mi vida, pero aquí le mostrare la sakura que se oculta tras un antifaz de inocencia y ternura, me rebelare completamente para que el se de cuenta de la mujer que se perdió por solo una calentura que termino con una criatura dentro de aquella mujer. **

**Aunque ,sin duda que fue fuerte darme cuenta que todos siguen su camino, no les importa las personas que dejaron en el camino, solo disfruten del momento, mientras que el resto se muere por dentro al darse cuenta que solo fueron ilusiones que terminaran enterradas en el olvido.**

**¡Que mas da..!**

**Le conté a tomoyo y a jun sobre lo sucedido, ambos me consolaron aquella tarde, me dieron su apoyo, me brindaron tantas risas y fuerzas, que ahora me sostienen en pie, disfrutando mis vacaciones, me jure a mi misma no pensar y malgastar mi tiempo en pensar en el. Pero no pude evitar pensar de que este viaje lo disfrutare por que lo haré sentir peor que basura, lo aplastare mil veces, hasta que no quedara nada de el..lo volveré loco por mi, el querrá tenerme pero a la hora de que este junto a mi lo pateare como si fuera un pobre perro abandonado y me reiré en su cara… ya que seré la última en reír al terminar esta historia… juajuajuajua, UPS creo que mucha junta con tomoyo me ha vuelto demente, pero esta decidido, aquí en hong kong seré otra. **

**Antes de proseguir con mis malignos pensamiento, tomoyo me llama escandalosamente.**

_- AHHH SAKURA.!.-_

_- ¿Qué pasa tomy? –_

_- Tenemos que ir si o si al mall¡ ya que hoy lanzo una tienda la ultima moda verano-invierno..! . .-_

_- Bueno pero digamos a jun que nos acompañe para que cargue las bolsas wuajajajaja.-_

_- Siii para que algo sirva el inútil.-_

_- Chicas las estoy escuchando, ahora confirmo que sin duda me aman ¬¬ .-_

_- Jejejeje, pero tomo-chan como supiste sobre la tienda?.-_

_- Ehmmm de casualidad solamente… (a).-_

_- Tomoyo di nos la verdad.-_

_- Vi a la mesera con una ropa preciosa antes de entrar a su turno, y pueden creer que la muy chantajista me pidió dinero para decirme y bueno ejejeje….-_

_- Tomy no mientas, se te nota que mientes, hablas ahora o te tiro por la terraza .-_

_- Hay jun querido es la verdad (a)..-_

_- TOMOYO DAIDOUGI.-_

_- Ya bueno les diré, sabia hace tiempo por eso los traje aquí..¿ felices?.-_

_- ¬¬, renunciamos de irnos a chile (:P), donde existen unas morenazas hermosas y exóticas ( esa parte dedicada a mi mejor amiga xD! ) para venir a acompañarte de compras a una maldita tienda en hong kong?.-_

_- Jun , cálmate soy muy joven para morir, pero entiéndeme soy una exitosa modelo tengo que vestirme a mi altura.¿no cierto sakurita?.-_

_- Tomoyo, me las pagaras – sonrió malignamente- acompañándonos a comer un gigantesco trozo de pizza ¬¬.-_

_- NOOO ESO NO T.T ( que delicada) .-_

_- WUAJAJAJJAJAJA.-_

_- T.T, por favor nunca mas les miento.-_

_- Jun vamos y pensemos que pizza pediremos para la tomy .-_

_- Chicos,¡ espérenme..!--_

**Con jun caminábamos con una sonrisa en el rostro, ver comer a tomy una pizza sin duda que seria un gran acontecimiento en nuestras vidas, hace años que no la vemos comer una por que dice que engordan y muchas payasadas más. **

**En el trayecto me olvide completamente de todo, bueno casi todo, menos de mi plan. Cuando llegamos al mall, tengo que decirlo me sorprendí por la gran cantidad de mujeres como locas comprando ropa. y en menos de un segundo vi a tomoyo metida entre la multitud de mujeres, seguida de un pobre y angustiado jun que hacia equilibrio recogiendo toda la vestimenta que esta la tiraba, hay que admitir que jun es bastante atractivo, alto, delgado pero con sus buenos músculos en todo su cuerpo, debe de ser una presa rica de comer, unos labios finos pero llamativos, sin duda que un bombón por eso no pasaba desapercibido por varias mujeres que se lo comían con la vista. **

**Me dirijo hacia un negocio a comprarme una gaseosa, a la hora de abrirla, me salto una gran cantidad, mejor dicho todo el contenido de la lata en la camisa por tanto gas acumulado.**

_- Yo y mí amada suerte ¬¬.-_

_- Jun, dile a tomoyo que me escoja una polera para ahora, mientras yo voy al baño y por favor me la llevas?.-_

_- Sakurita , no me dejes aquí T.T_- **lo oigo gritar.**

**Entro a un hermoso baño, me dirijo hacia los espejos, me observo detenidamente y me doy cuenta de que no estoy tan mal como pensaba, tengo una linda figura, buenas defensas jejee, sin duda que le pediré algunos que otros consejos a tomoyo para mejorar mi apariencia y así poder llevar a cabo mi plan.**

**Me limpio delicadamente la camisa para no seguir estropeándola, una vez terminada, salgo del baño para esperar a jun con alguna polera pero nunca aparece, como veo que no llegara me dirijo decidida hacia la tienda a buscar la prenda y retar al tonto de jun, doblo hacia la izquierda y choco contra algo o alguien, realmente iba a pedir perdón pero cuando vi que era shaoran lo único que digo.**

_- Fíjate por donde vas –_

_- Perdóname, pero creo que tú eres la más culpable de este choque. –_

_- Si claro como tú digas. –_

**Segundos de silencio que los sentí eternos, el ambiente se hacia tenso, cuando el dijo una gran verdad**.

_- Es idea mía o estas como resentida conmigo, lo digo por tu actitud.-_

_- ¿ Debería de estarlo?.-_

_- No se, por algo te pregunto, nuestra relación termino bien o me equivoco? –_

_- Termino como todas :).-_

_- A ya, estas así por que seguí con mi vida y no te espere? Es eso ,verdad?.-_

_- Jajaja dios mió, que ego tienes, no hombre me alegro por ti_ – **mentirosa, soy una maldita mentirosa-**

**Pero mi paciencia se acabo cuando se te ocurre la brillante idea de decirme.**

_- Yo te esperaba , pero las cosas no salieron como lo imaginaba.-_

_- Si se nota que me esperabas en otra cama .-_

_- No me crees, claro te mande miles de carta y tu ni siquiera una me respondiste.-_

_- Cartas?, CLARO y que paso con mis llamados, te llamaba y todos me decían: no esta , salio y una como tonta preguntándose por que no respondía los llamados, habrá sido por que estabas tan ocupado entreteniéndote en otros lados, esta claro que para ti es fácil echar la culpa al resto.-_

_- No hables cosas que no sabes, estamos iguales ninguno recibió nada del otro, pero por favor no quiero sentir ese resentimiento hacia mi.-_

**Que le digo… ya se, me haré la dulce y así poder llevar a cabo mi plan para poder volverlo a ver.**

_- Bueno, perdón me deje llevar por la emoción de saber que serás papá.-_

_- y que haces por aquí?_ –**me dice cambiando el tema.**

_- Vine con tomoyo y mi novio a comprar algunas cosas.-_

_- Novio? Que no habían venido con un amigo ¿?.-_

_- Ehm …si es que somos amigos pero con ventaja, tu entiendes nos damos besos...y …-_

_- No sigas, si se lo que son_ – **lo dice con celos.**

_- Bueno me voy, un gusto verte Li.-.-_

_- Trátame como antes, dime shaoran y yo puedo decirte sakura ¿?.-_

_- Claro shaoran_ – **claro que no maldito ¬¬**

_- La ultima pregunta, donde están alojados? Es que sashi me dio a entender que te quería buscar para invitarte a salir.-_

_- Ahh mira en el hotel kashki, Dep. 20 , dejaremos tu nombre en recepción para que subas directamente, ok? Cuídate y mándale saludos a sashi, bye!-_

_- Adiós sakura.-_

**Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.. me desmayare aquí mismo.. cálmate sakura, calma tus malditas hormonas, que no es la primera vez que te da un beso en la mejilla. Comienzo mi camino, pero aun siento su presencia tras de mi, me giro y veo que sigue mi misma ruta, me detengo y le digo.**

_- Caminamos juntos shaoran ¿?.-_

_- Claro, hacia donde vas ¿? .-_

_- Al fondo, en esa repletísima tienda de ropa femenina . . –_

_- Yo voy para allá mismo, tengo que ir a buscar a Meiling .-_

_- Ah también esta allí, que entretenido.-_

_- Si, imagino que tomoyo también.-_

_- Sip anda metida peleando por la ropa, con Jun.-_

_- Quien es Jun?.-_

_- Mi novio-amigo .-_

_- Ah y como la han pasado hasta ahora ¿?.-_

_- Excelente-_

**Justo me iba a preguntar algo cuando oigo..**

_- ¡Sakura!.-_

_- Menos mal, casi me vuelvo anciana esperándote en la salida del baño ¬¬ .-_

_- Lo siento sakurita pero tu sabes como es tomoyo, hace poco logre dejarla con la vendedora, pague la prenda y me vine, así que no te enojes ) .-_

_- Puras excusas ¬¬, pero bueno, ah pero que desubicada que soy , Shaoran el es mi "novio" Jun Stoke, Jun el es Shaoran Li_ - **jun me mira con cara de pregunta y al final sigue mi juego.-**

_- Ah hola, un gusto en conocerlo joven Li.-_

_- Igualmente_ - **bastante frívolo y cortante.-**

_- He leído y oído bastante de ti, se nota que eres bastante popular.-_

_- Un poco, bueno yo los dejo tengo que ir a buscar a mi prima, un gusto en verte sakura, un gusto en conocerlo stoke, adiós.-_

_- Bye _– **decimos a coro con Jun.-**

**Cuando vimos que se perdía entre la multitud .. caminamos en silencio hasta el baño, cuando estaba apunto de entrar escucho a jun decirme.**

_- Haber sakura que fue todo ese show de que soy tu novio?.-_

_- Perdón, pero no se por que le dije eso.-_

_- Uf, tendré que seguir tu juego.. ¬¬ pero que ganare?-_

_- Ahí veremos, pero por favor me ayudas?-_

_-Claro, pero ahora cámbiate y después busquemos a la loca para llevarla a comer la pizza –_

_- Si vamos.-_

**Buscamos a tomoyo, y la encontramos con 10 bolsas, muy sonriente, para lastima de jun fue el que tuvo que cargar las bolsas, nos dirigimos a un restauran para hacer pagar a tomoyo por su engaño, llegamos a un lugar adornado de flores, bastante acogedor, nos sentamos cerca de la ventana, mientras le decíamos al mesero nuestro pedido, vimos a tomoyo con un extraño brillo en los ojos, seguí su mirada, hasta un atractivo joven que a pesar de estar sentado, se notaba su porte, de ojos azules como el mar, cabello azulado, tez blanca, sus facciones muy bien marcadas pero hermosas, tiene esa mirada burlona pero atractiva, y comprendí que el seria la caza de su amiga.**

**Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el, intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero algo extraño se notaba en el ambiente, el enojo por parte de tomoyo se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, y el se estaba burlando de ella, me di cuenta al instante cuando el se puso a reír a carcajadas. Tomoyo se giro, vi su enojo reflejado en sus ojos brillosos, se sentó fuerte, sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que Jun dijo algo que se arrepentiría hasta el fin de sus días.**

_- Es idea mía tomoyito, o te rechazaron? Jajajajajajjaaa, que chistoso, ajajjaa.-_

_- Cállate imbecil, no estoy de humor, y no quiero tolerar las huequerias que dirás, así que solo cállate.-_

_- Perdón.-_

_- Y tu sakura ya pediste la orden?-_ **yo solo me limite a sentir con la cabeza**- _entonces por que mierda se demoran tanto, MESERO, MESERO, TRAIGAME LA ORDEN QUE PEDIMOS, AUN NO LLEGA.-_

_- Si altiro señorita.-_

_- APURESE! QUE QUIERO COMER-_

_- Cálmate tomoyo, ya viene.-_

_- Más le vale.-_

**Cuando llego el mesero, tomoyo le arrebato la pizza y se la comió sola, no se que habrá pasado con aquel sujeto, pero se que tomoyo se vengara cuando lo vuelva a ver por haberla humillado y por tener culpa de que se comiera la pizza sola ( ajaja xD! después entenderán :P).**

* * *

_**/-Tomoyo-/**_

**El día comenzó de lo mejor, fuimos a comprar a la tienda femenina que tanto ansiaba conocer, estaban las prendas mas hermosa que había visto, intente disimular bien mi emoción de viajar, ya que sospecharían de mis verdaderas intenciones pero igual los chicos se dieron cuenta del engaño y me querían obligar a comer un trozo de pizza, yo ya me imaginaba y contaba las calorías que tendrían, llegamos a un agradable restauran, cuando entre mi mirada choco con la de un hermoso joven, yo quería coquetearle pero me quito la mirada encima inmediatamente, nos sentamos, ya no podía aguantar necesitaba saber como se llamaba , y claro si tendría alguna oportunidad de volverlo a ver, me levante del asiento y me dirigí a su mesa y le digo.**

_- Hola, disculpa pero la curiosidad se me hizo muy grande, y me gustaría saber cual es su nombre.- _

_- Mmm, Eriol Hiraguizawa.-_

_- Yo soy ……._ – **no pude contestar ya que dijo-**

_- No te lo pregunte y no me interesa conocer a una vanidosa, materialista y tonta modelo extranjera.-_

_- Quien mierda te crees para tratarme así?.-_

_- Solo soy yo, que no te desea conocer a ti.-_

_- Eres un engreído maldito.-_

_- Si, te molesta?.-_

_- No para nada, no tomo en cuenta a gente estupida e incivilizada.-_

_- Entonces te puedes retirar para poder comer tranquilamente?-_

_- No es necesario que me lo pidas.-_

**Maldito hombre, como se atrevió a hablarme así a mi!, tengo una rabia increíble, me siento, escucho como Jun se burla, y le respondo, perciben mi enojo, pero ahora solo quiero comer, si, la comida me quita la rabia y la pena, GRRR por tu culpa Eriol Hiragizawa subiré unos gramos, pero juro que te buscare, para hacerte la vida imposible.**

* * *

_**Horas antes del encuentro con sakura**_

_**/-Shaoran-/**_

**Estos días e estado desconcertado al saber que sakura esta aquí, no puedo de dejar de pensar en ella, todo es tan confuso, sashi esta insoportable, dice que no la tomo en cuenta y puras tonteras, aunque es la verdad lo que dice trato de no herirla por el bien del bebe, ayer técnicamente me estaba violando.. ¡ embarazada y violándome!, las mujeres se vuelven aun mas locas de lo normal con todo ese cambio hormonal, pero aun así ella estando en mi casa molestándome, no e podido evitar pensar en ella, es tonto pero no puedo, es inevitable que su rostro se forma en mis ojos. No puedo creer que a pesar de los años aun la sigo amando… por que me vine, porque me metí con otras mujeres u.u, sin duda que soy el hombre mas estupido del mundo.**

**Escucho mi celular a lo lejos, lo voy a buscar y veo en la pantalla el nombre de Meiling.. que querrá ahora esta mujer.**

_- Hello Shao –_

_- Hola mei-_

_- Primito querido, me podrías venir a buscar? Es que mi auto esta en el servicio técnico. -_

_- Haré todo para salir de esta condenada casa.-_

_- Estoy en la tienda de la gunki.-_

_- Ah ok, te busco allá.-_

**Salgo silenciosamente para que no se de cuenta esa desquiciada mujer de que me largo por un rato.**

**Llego al mall, camino lentamente, cuando siento que choco con alguien, miro hacia abajo, y veo a sakura, me mira y me agrede verbalmente, comenzaron a salir a flote cosas que no eran buenos solucionar en ese instantes, y de un momento a otro paramos y decidimos mejor comenzar otra vez como buenos amigos.**

**Mi corazón se congelo cuando ella me confeso de que su amigo era mas que eso, me duele demasiado pero no puedo hacer nada, yo tengo a una mujer embarazada y ella alguien que la acompaña, de la nada aparece un chico, se nota que es el, por como la trata, prefiero retirarme y no seguir presenciando ese momento de reencuentro, me despido educadamente, me alejo, avanzo algunos metros ,me detengo y me doy media vuelta a verlos, observo como el la abraza y ella le sonríe. Ahora entiendo que ya no soy parte de tu realidad, de sus sueños,, soy un completo extraño obsesionándose de ella nuevamente..**

_**/ CONTINUARA... /**_

* * *

y...! que les parecio? algo mas largo que los anteriores . un beso a todos los que leen.!

- Disculpen aun no respondo los Reviews

_**Los sollozos más hondos del violín del otoño son igual que una herida en el alma de congojas extrañas sin final.  
(Verlaine)**_


	5. Disfrutando Solo Un Momento

Y VOLVI CON EL CAP 5 :D,Perdón por no actualizar antes pero estaba enferma-castigada ¬¬, mis padres no me dejaban usar el pc por que no tenia mis adorados lentes de descanso, también por que estaba enferma y aparte de ponerme media rebelde jejee, creo que es la edad :D

Bueno agradecerle a tres personitas por sus rew a sara Cloe, espero que te agrade este capitulo!, Lyssette-Reyes ute siempre fiel a ese fic , gracias de verdad, me alegra saber que se a dedicado el tiempo en leerlo.. ¡ y a gabyhyatt tienes razón debió buscarse a alguien pero.. cuando una se enamora… se pone media tonta hay que decirlo xD!, pero lo peor fue que el disfruto y ella no! Así que por esoo hay que vengarse o mejor dicho eso haría yo jejeje :D

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. Pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

**"DATOS"**

"**_blablablabla" – narrador -_**

"_blablablabla" – conversaciones entre personajes-_

"**blablablabla" - Cuando el personaje habla u piensa.**

* * *

**Volverte Loco**

**Un sol radiante y majestuoso, ilumina las agitadas calles de hong kong, en donde cientos de personas van de un lado al otro, sin tomarle atención a su alrededor, todo esto era observado por unas exóticas y sorprendidas chicas, que toman su desayuno en una de las cafeterías mas prestigiosas de la ciudad.**

_- Por dios tomoyo, es viernes, las personas corren como si se les acabara la vida y lo peor como si fuera lunes!..xx, todos agitados y peleando por teléfono_

_- Jajaja, es como en todos lugares, saku-chan_

_- Mentira!, esta gente esta como desquiciada caminando, ni siquiera se toman un minuto en respirar tranquilamente!_

_- Con esos ojos saltones y sorprendidos, pasas colada como una demente :D_

_- Que chistosita tomo-chan ¬¬_

_- Ya termina luego ese café para irnos a despertar a jun _

_- Esta muy caliente TT_

_- Pareces una bebe ¬¬, si quieres pido que te traigan un poco de agua helada para que no te quemes :D_

_- Ja-ja, mientras se enfría, quiero pedirte ayuda en algo…_

_- Haber, necesitas algún consejo de esta grandiosa chica?_

_- Uhm, baja tu autoestima._

_- Si luego, pero ya! Cuéntame que sucede_

_- Bueno, tú sabes que ayer fuimos al mall, y desafortunadamente me encontré con shaoran…_

_- QUEEE!! Y PORQUE NO ME HABIAS CONTADO!_

_- Porque tu tenias mal genio por aquel tipo del restauran._

_- GRRRR, ni me lo recuerdes que jure vengarme de el.._

_- Que tu también te piensas vengar?_

_- A ya! Por ahí va mi ayuda verdad?_

_- Jeje , si por ahí va la cosa, mejor dicho, así es necesito vengarme de Li, pero antes te tengo que contar algo que le dije…._

_- Suéltalo una vez, me cargan tus rodeos._

_- Le dije que jun era mi novio-amigo_

_-...-_

_- Tomo-chan, me escuchaste verdad?_

_- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_

_- . -_

_- JAJAJA, QUE INTELIGENTE, PERO POR QUE NO PENSASTE EN ALGUIEN MEJOR!-_

_- Pero si Jun no esta para nada de mal? Acaso estas ciega?-_

_- No, pero….. bueno ya, esta buenazo pero es… JUN, nuestro mejor amigo, pero le contaste de tu mentira?-_

_- Si e inclusive…. Justo me llamo cuando caminaba junto a shaoran, si vieras como cambio cuando los presente :D_

_- JOJOJOJO, pero aun no entiendo para que me necesitas o.O.. o mejor dicho cual es tu plan._

_- Bueno, tu sabes que yo me visto súper recatada…_

_- Si claro ¬¬ ni tú te la crees_

_- TOMOYO…!_

_- Ya dale, sigue hablando_

_- Como te iva contando, me visto bien moderada, se que demuestro inocencia y ternura.. pero he decidido que aquí deseo ser otra, tu comprendes…._

_- Mas sensual?, mas provocadora?.. Quieres demostrar que eres bastante pecadora??, golosa? Y esas cosas??_

_- TOMOYO..! no es para tanto, solo seducir a shaoran con mi vestimenta y coquetería._

_- Ah ok, la vestimenta te puedo ayudar, la coquetería .. toda mujer es coqueta solo tiene que nacer pero te puedo contar algún que otro secretito para provocar a un hombre :D_

_- Por eso te adoro..! ._

_- Lo se )_

_- Y tu como planeas vengarte de aquel tipo?, pero lo mas importante como lo vas a encontrar!!_

_- Aun no se como vengarme, pero de encontrarlo, lo encontrare, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en esta hermosa y corta vida que he vivido )_

_- Jajaja, ya acabe con el café, y ahora vamos por jun?_

_- No para que!, vayamos derechito a una tienda de ropa, para comenzar desde ya con tu plan, pero antes unas preguntas…1-) tu como lo encontraras? 2-) cual es tu objetivo y 3-) que sucede si no se cumple tu objetivo._

_- No es necesario buscar tanto, ya que es el jefe de la corporación Li, aparte de que es una de las importante de esta ciudad, será fácil ubicarlo si pongo el pretexto de saber algo de aquella mujer, mi objetivo hacerlo sentir mal y si llegase a no cumplir con mi objetivo, creo que me iré dignamente de este lugar._

_- Bien pensado, pero ya vamos..! que estoy impaciente por verte radiante con todos esos vestidos, pantalones y camisas, bien escotados, apretados y con algun signo sexy._

_- Estas loca pero ya vamos!_

**Ambas se dirigieron hacia la popular tienda "Sweet Sacrifice", apenas entraron, vieron una gran cantidad de ropa, única, hermosa y con un costo que dolía hasta el alma, pero para ellas no le importaba, y así se dirigieron con una rapidez increíble hacia los vestidores para probarse aquella montonera de ropa. Después de unas largas horas metidas en aquella tienda, salieron victoriosas, repletas de bolsas, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.**

_- Hay tomo-chan, creo que nos pasamos de la raya, gastando todo ese dinero._

_- No le pongas color mujer, te tienes que dar uno de estos gustitos y disfrutar de tu juventud._

_- Pero ves yo tenia razón, debimos de haber ido a buscar al jun, para que nos ayudara con todas estas bolsas, para algo que sirviera._

_- Mm de verdad la tenias, pero que mas da!._

_- Si, pero ya no doy mas, vayámonos de aquí, quiero tomarme una rica ducha y cambiarme de ropa._

_- Toda la razón, por fin piensas!_

_- Siempre pienso ¬¬_

_- Jejeje_

**Se dirigieron con apuro en buscar un taxi, pasaron unos 10 min y llegaron a su destino.**

_- Vamos saku, que quiero llegar ya._

_- Si dale vamos._

_- Buenos tarde, señorita Daidougi, señorita Kinomoto… les ayudo con sus paquetes?_

_- No se preocupe si no son muchos paquetes._

_- Jeje, si ud lo dice, que tengan un agradable día _

_- Igualmente señor Dan , adiós!_

_- Uf, maldito ascensor, porque se demora tanto?_

_- Será por que estamos en el piso numero 20 y recién vamos en el piso 11?_

_- ¬¬, sabihonda._

**Para justo el ascensor, se dirigen hacia la puerta cuando sakura dice.**

_- Ohhh, deje la llave adentro._

_- Si no serás pajarona_

_- No me trates así.. son las 14:00 demás que jun este despierto._

**Toc-toc …. Nadie abre.**

**Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc… Aun nadie abre…!**

_- Maldición, el niño esta tan cansado de no hacer nada que ni siente nuestros golpes._

_- Que podemos hacer…._

_- Vayamos a la recepción y pidamos que nos abran…_

_- Claro y tu contarles lo pajarona que soy ¬¬_

_- Si algo por el estilo :D_

_- Eres mi amiga o enemiga?_

_- Las dos cosas, todo depende de lo que hagas._

_- Mejor dejemos de hablar y ayúdame a tocar la puerta._

**Ambas golpean la puerta cuando un vecino sale y las mira con cara de dementes, aunque por su mente pasaron cosas peores..**

_- Jejeje solo estamos viendo si esta firme la puerta_

_- Si claro…._

_- Jejejje_

_- Que tanto mira?_

_- Nada_

_- Entonces lárguese ¬¬_

_- Que mujeres más desquiciadas y poco femeninas._

_- Que dijo!_

_- Nada psicópata, adiós!_

_- Todos los hombres son una mierda..!!_

**- Dentro del departamento -**

_- MAMA, SI YA VOY._

_- NOO MAMI, NO GOLPEES MAS LA PUERTA QUE LA ROMPERAS Y ME VERAS ENPELOTAS._

_- MAMI, NO LO HAGO MAS.._

_- NOOOOOO!!!!_

_- SNIF, SNIF, SNIF, NO ME PEGUES MAS, QUE NO LO VOLVERE HACER._

**- Afuera del departamento -**

_- GRRRR_

_- Lo matare, juro que lo matare.._

_- Calma paciencia…respira.. piensa en cosas bonitas como "matar acierto mocoso y arrojarlo con los tiburones"_

_- YAA NO PUEDO MAS. TOMOYO APARTATE.._

_- Que harás?_

_- KYAAA!!!!_

**La puerta sufre una pequeña grieta y sakura con lagrimas en los ojos comienza a gritar para adentro..**

_- JUN, DESPIERTA Y ABRENOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_

**- Dentro del apartamento -**

_- YA MA….AHHH!_

_- Uf, que pesadilla he tenido uu_

_- Mierda, que es tarde, jure haber escuchado a sakura gritar.._

_- JUN..!_

_- Jeje, ops me mataran_

_- Ya voy, ya voy, calma, que mierda hicieron?, tendremos que pagar ahora otra puerta!_

**Abre la puerta y ve los mas feos seres que existen en la faz de la tierra, dos chicas con el pelo revuelto, sucias y mal olientes (jojojo perdón!, pero hay chicas que sudan a la hora de comprar :D ), sus ojos irritados, y con una furia incontenible.**

_- VAGO DE PORQUERIA, TU HASTA ESTA HORA DUERMES! _

_- POR ALGO NO TIENES UNA NOVIA FIJA!_

_- Uhh pero que culpa tengo yo!_

_- TODA!_

_- Si uds también tienen llaves, no es mi culpa que sean tontas en dejarlas._

_- Corrige, que fue UNA tonta._

_- YA BASTA NO QUIERO SABER MAS! ME VOY A DUCHAR Y UDS DOS ENTREN LOS PAQUETES. OK?_

_- Si mami sakura )_

_- GRRRRR_

**Después de una media hora afuera de su departamento, lograron entrar y relajarse por completo, charlaron bastante rato en ver que harían en la noche, luego de todos los alegos y reclamos de cierta persona, al final decidieron que irían a cenar, ya que otro quería ir a un pub a buscar mujeres ( hombres!), se dedicaron ver pelicular hasta el atardecer.**

**

* * *

****/// - En la corporación Li - ///**

_- Como va todo Shaoran?_

_- Una mierda!, me encuentro muy confundido y enfadado._

_- Porque no te sientas y me cuentas que sucede.._

_- Que acaso ahora eres psicólogo?_

_- Algo así :p, cuéntame_

_- No se si te acuerdas de una tal sakura?_

_- Claro, tu primer amor, que sucede con ella_

_- Esta en hong kong, lo peor es que conoció a sashi en el vuelo, ayer la vi hablamos salio todo a la luz , todo iva bien hasta que me contó que tiene una relación con su amigo-novio._

_- Uyyy , te da rabia?_

_- CLARO_

_- Pero si tu, tienes una mujer embarazada no tienes porque ¬¬_

_- Será por que no amo a sashi, solo estoy con ella por el bebe._

_- Que lastima, te cuento algo?_

_- Ajam_

_-Ayer se me acerco una modelito… _

_- Ya… apuesto que hiciste algo feo_

_- Si como que la insulte pero nada mas, creo que se enfado bastante_

_- No serás ¬¬ y como se llamaba aquella chica?_

_- No se muy bien, pero creo que había leído algo de tomoyo, es hermosa pero no me gustan las materialistas._

_- Tomoyo.. Daidougi??_

_- Si esa misma.. pero tu como sabes?_

_- Estupido, es la mejor amiga de sakura y no es para nada materialista, es la mujer más simpática e inteligente que puede conocer._

_- Cof cof, de verdad?.. Entonces aquella hermosa castaña era tu sakura…_

_- Quizás, nunca se separan.. pero te has metido en un lió.._

_- Porque?_

_- Si humillaste a tomoyo, créeme, va querer vengarse de ti._

_- Mira como tiemblo.._

_- Créeme que temblaras más que ahora._

_- No hará nada, si cambio de parecer y le pido perdón?, total toda mujer con unas palabras dulces caen en mis redes._

_- Si tú lo dices._

_- Ya hombre vamos, quiero ir a comer, vayamos al restauran de megumi._

_- Ok._

**Decididos fueron a aquel restauran, sin pensar que se encontrarían con mas de algún conocido.. y que quizás comenzarían a aflorar ciertas mentiras escondidas de cierta persona.**

* * *

**y…!!?? que tal? Perdon por lo corto.. pero no pude hacer mas en estas hrs, mis sobrinos me distraen, pendiente de que mis padres no lleguen… uhh todo mal!.. ****Pero espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un tantito! Y no seas apretados dejen algun rew :D**

**besos a todos!!**

* * *

**"Vida, mi vida, déjate caer, déjate doler, mi vida, déjate enlazar de fuego, de silencio ingenuo, de piedras verdes en la casa de la  
noche, déjate caer y doler, mi vida..." A. Pizarnik**


	6. Descrubiendo

**Bueno aquí otra vez con el cap numero 6 ), casi me muero cuando me di cuenta que mi hermano me habia eliminado la cuenta en donde tenia este capitulo, T-T ( malditos hermanos, no sirven para nada ¬¬, solo para fastidar la vida de las hermanas menores :p ), pero menos mal lo tenia bien respaldado y salve la historia, pero uhmm cuando sucedió todo esto se me fue lo que realmente queria escribir, asi que perdon si que encuentran medio aburrido este capitulo :(:(, aparte de todo esto subiré capítulos bien seguidos, creo, aun no estoy totalmente segura, ya que como se terminan las vacaciones ( solo quedan 15 días :8 ), y comienza el colegio ( mi ultimo año!! Ohh si ), el pre-universitario xx, trabajos, etc, ni tiempo tendré para escribir capítulos así que pretendo terminarlo antes de abril..**

**Muchas gracias por los rew de KAREN, me alegra saber que te hayas tomado el tiempo en leerla y sobre todo en comentarla ) un beso!, y a danny1989 espero que te haya gustado de lo que sucedió :D, gracias por leerlo ).**

* * *

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. Pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

* * *

**"DATOS"**

"**_blablablabla" – narrador -_**

"_blablablabla" – conversaciones entre personajes-_

"**blablablabla" - Cuando el personaje habla u piensa.**

* * *

**Summary:Uni.AltDos amigas en busca de sus amores, una lo perdio y la otra aun no lo encuentra,uno esta comprometidos y el otro piensa que es una materialista y tonta modelo, com se las ingeniaran ellas para conquistarlos? o mejor dicho como verganze sin salir heridas? ( que mal summary x-x es lo que hay :p )**

**

* * *

**

**Volverte Loco**

**_Bon Appétit es uno de los más elegantes y prestigiosos restauran de la ciudad, por su arquitectura y por su variado menú que dejaba alucinando a mas de algún cliente, es un sitio agradable y acogedor, sobre todo por que es atentito por toda la familia Manchin._**

**_En la entrada principal, se ven varias personas, de diferentes niveles sociales , descender de sus lujosos automóviles ,u de taxis. Especialmente en unos de ellos, un hermoso auto mercedes benz, bajan de el dos guapos jóvenes, vestidos elegantemente de terno._**

_- Le avisaste a megumi que vendríamos?_

_- Jeje no pero siempre tiene una mesa desocupada para nosotros_

_- Como te confías, algún día te equivocaras y ahí te quiero ver._

_- No seas tan pesimista _

_- Bueno, entremos._

**_En la recepción se encuentra un hombre ya entrado de edad, recibiendo a sus clientes._**

_- Buenas noches, señor Hiraguizawa, señor Li._

_- Buenas noches señor Mark – dicen a dúo_

_- Imagino que vienen a comer con la señorita Megumi?_

_- Algo parecido, se encontrara ella?_

_- Claro, tengan el favor de seguirme._

**_Ambos con paso calmo, se dirigen a un sector del restauran, justo al lado de un ventanal, se encuentra sentada una hermosa mujer, de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos rubí, tez trigueña y bien delgada, sutilmente tomaba una copa de vino, cuando los ve, muestra una gran alegría, y con una sonrisa acogedora va a recibirlos._**

_- Hola, mis hermosos niños._

_- Hola megu _

_- De niños no tenemos nada megumi._

_- Tu como siempre tan …….. mejor evito comentario erial_

_- es mejor :D_

_- Y a que le debo el placer de tenerlos ante mi?  
_

_- Por esas casualidades pasamos cerca de aquí y decidimos venir a verte.._

_- En serio Eriol?_

_- Megu, eriol te miente, el quería venir a comer aquí junto a ti esa es la realidad._

_- Oh que tierno de tu parte eriol ¬¬_

_- Maldito shaoran_

_- Cof cof _

**_Ambos toman asiento en sus respectivas sillas, piden su cena, mientras charlaba a las afueras del restauran, bajan de un taxi, 2 mujeres acompañadas de un guapo Joven, sus vestimentas los hacían ver encantadores y sobre todo apetecibles a la vista de los demás. Una joven de pelo azabache, viste un hermoso vestido largo de color negro con encaje, tiene un gran escote en forma de V y un pronunciado corte en su pierna izquierda, como es ajustado se le enmarca aun mas su contoneado cuerpo, y unos elegantes zapatos de taco alto, la hacen ver aun mas alta de lo que es, la otra mujer de pelo castaño claro, viste un vestido al igual que su amiga largo de color beige, es bastante simple pero seductor, con aquel escote en la espalda que llega hasta su parte trasera, en la parte baja del vestido, este tenia vuelo, haciéndola ver aun mas encantadora de lo que es, a diferencia de su amiga, ella decidió no utilizar taco alto, se conformo con unos sandalias mas bajas. Y por ultimo, aquel joven que las acompañaba, viste un traje de terno, color negro, se ve bastante más guapo que con su ropa cotidiana._**

_- Al parecer este restauran es bastante prestigioso._

_- Parece que si mi querida sakura._

_- Ajajjaa querida sakura? Acaso jun intentas conquistar a mi amiga?_

_- No tarada ¬¬, yo soy así con sakura, ella a pesar de todo es más cariñosa y tierna conmigo, no como tú que me tratas como un perrito faldero TT_

_- :( … queda….._

_- OTRA VEZ NO, entremos y comamos, que tengo apetito._

_- Vamos!_

**_Al ingresar al restauran, los recibió el señor mark, igual que a los otros clientes, le pide el nombre en la cual esta la reservación y los dirige hacia su mesa, en el transcurso del camino, Sakura se fijo, en una mujer que le daba la espalda, que se le hacia tremendamente familiar, y no se percato de que tenia mas de alguna mirada masculina sobre su figura, pero una resaltaba, se trataba de Shaoran que si se percato de quien entraba, y le dio una rabia increíble al ver, como ese novio-amigo, la tomo del brazo y la abrazo._**

_- GRRRR_

_- Shao, bebe, que pasa?_

_- Nada megumi, NADA_

_- Uyyy, a quien viste para que te pusieras así- sigue la mirada de shaoran y posa su vista en una mesa un poco alejada de ellos, donde se__ encontraba Sakura y sus amigos._

_- Shao por que miras tanto hacia esa mesa?  
_

- …...

_- Shao…_

_- Yo te contare, ves esa preciosura castaña? Ella fue el primer amor de shaoran, y esta enojado por que ella tiene novio-am…_

_- BASTA ERIOL_

_- Tranquilo hombre._

_- Al parecer te afecta bastante que tenga pareja._

_- CLARO QUE ME AFECTA SI A SIDO LA UNICA MUJER QUE HE AMADO REALMENTE._

_- Por que no vas y se lo dices?_

_- Será por que seré padre y no quiero que ese bebe crezca lejos de mi._

_- Con respecto a eso shaoran, estas seguro que es tu hijo?, quiero decir que quedo embarazada en el transcurso de su rompimiento._

_- lo dude en un tiempo, pero para que me amarraría con un hijo?_

_- Será por tu dinero, payaso._

_- ¬¬, tienes razón, a veces pienso que tiene mas de los que me dice, esa no es una barriga de 5 meses._

_- Cuando nazca sabrás si eres o no el padre._

_- Eso espero._

**_En la mesa de jun y las chicas._**

_- Jóvenes ya tienen lista su orden_

_- Tengo ganas de comerme, un gran plato de sushi, disfrutar una variedad de ensaladas y disgustar un buen vino chileno ( ehm.. no se nota nada que soy chilena ). Tendrán un menú similar?  
_

_- Claro joven._

_- Yo quiero degustar lo mismo que el joven por favor._

_- Ok_

_- Y ud señorita?_

_- No se que pedir T-T_

_- Jaja tu como siempre tan indecisa saku-chan_

_- Creo que pediré solamente un playo de ensalada con carne mechada._

_- Buena elección señorita. _

_- Gracias ._

_- Algo para beber damas?_

_- Yo un vaso de vodka naranja, tienen?_

_- Si señorita. Y ud?_

_- Solo un jugo de piña._

_- En un momento traigo sus órdenes._

_- Muchas gracias – dicen los 3_

_- Chicos yo voy al baño, tomoyo me acompañas?_

_- No, ve tú_

_- Vuelvo enseguida._

_**Sakura se retira hacia los baños y tomoyo rompe el silencio.**_

_- Jun hace tiempo te quería preguntar algo._

_- Sobre que?_

_- Hace unos meses, me contaste que conociste a una mujer en Miami._

_- Claro, como olvidarla…_

_- Eso no viene al caso, como se llamaba esa mujer?  
_

_- Sashi, por que?_

_- Te acuerdas que me contaste de cómo era y esas cosas._

_- Obvio._

_- Lo que sucede, es que en el avión, había una joven igual a tus descripciones pero solo con una "pequeña" diferencia._

_- Cual?_

_- Que estaba embarazada.._

_- QUE, jajaja, realmente dudo que sea, por que ella no quería tener hijos._

_- Pero hay algo más..._

_- Uf estaba repleto el baño, de que hablan por que se callan?_

_- De nada sakura._

_- Siento que interrumpí algo.. vuelvo después para que hablen._

_- Sakura no e…...se fue._

_- Ve tras ella._

_- Bueno._

**_Sakura volvió a ir al baño, pero en la pasada choca con alguien._**

_- Oh perdone mi imprudencia._

_- No se preocupe, Ah sakura eras tu, como te va?_

_- Sra. maiku.. Muy bien y a ud?_

_- No me digas señora, que aun no me caso, pero me encuentro muy bien._

_- SAKURA._

_- Que sucede tomoyo? Terminaron ya?_

_- No nos dejaste terminar tontona._

_- Perdón, tomoyo te presento a Sashi Maiku, la mujer de Li, señ… Osea sashi ella es mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji._

_- Un placer señorita maiku._

_- El placer es mió, pero tutéenme._

_- Bueno._

_- Imagino que esta aquí cenando._

_- Si, estoy con un …. Una amiga._

_- Que bueno, ojala que tengan una linda noche_

_- Igualmente, yo ya me voy retirando, un gusto en verla y conocerla señoritas._

_- El gusto es de nosotras :)_

_- Adiós._

_- Dios, es ella.._

_- Que pasa con ella?_

_- Vamos a la mesa y ahí te contamos con jun._

_**Rumbo a la mesa, se percata sakura de que esta shaoran a unas cantas mesas de ella..**_

_- Tomoyo esta Shaoran allí.. con…_

_- ... con ese maldito.._

**_Eriol se percata que lo miran, y sonríe egocéntricamente, se levanta de su mesa, y se dirige hacia ellas._**

_- a donde vas eriol?_

_- Altiro vengo menú._

_**Shaoran lo alcanza y le pregunta en voz baja.**_

_- Que haces?_

_- Le pediré perdón, solo eso, tu que haces aquí?_

_- Aprovecho la oportunidad._

**_Se acercan y las saludan._**

_- Hola señoritas._

_- Sakura, no saludes a este mal educado._

_- Hola sakura_

_- Hola shaoran, hola señor...?_

_- Eriol Hiraguizawa.. un gusto sakura._

_- Como sabe mi nombre?_

_- Por mi buen amigo shaoran, y por su amiga que menciono su nombre._

_- Sakura vamos ya?_

_- Y me dice mal educado a mi señorita Daidouji_

_- Evitare comentarios._

_- Entonces no aceptara mis disculpas, por el trato del otro día._

_- Así que me pide disculpas y por que debía de aceptarlas?_

_- Por que estaba en un mal momento y siempre me pongo así cuando me encuentro con mal genio._

_- Debo de creerle?_

_- Claro, si no pregúntale a shaoran._

_- No me metas en tus problemas._

_- Pero sinceramente le pido mis disculpas._

_- Mm, déjeme pensarlo._

_- Como quiera._

_- Chicos, que sucede? Por que se fueron de la mesa?_

_- Ah megu, te presento a Sakura Kinomoto y a Tomoyo Daidouji, amigas de la secundaria, señoritas, ella es nuestra amiga, Megumi Manchin._

_- Un gusto en conocerlas chicas, por que no nos acompañan en cenar?_

_-No, deseamos interrumpir, aparte de que andamos con un amigo._

_- No interrumpen absolutamente nada, así celebramos su llegada a esta ciudad, y obviamente inventen a su amigo._

_- No estoy segu.._

_- Sakura, aceptemos la petición que nos ofrece esta hermosa mujer._

_- Jun que haces aquí?_

_- Me percate del alboroto que había en este sector y decidí venir a investigar._

_- Entrometido, bueno el es Jun Stoke. Ya conoces a Li, el es.._

_- Eriol Hiraquizawa, díganme eriol por favor._

_- Y yo soy Megumi Machin._

_- Eres la hija de los dueños de este majestuoso restauran?_

_- Ejje si, vamos a la mesa y ahí compartimos mejor no creen?,_

_- Si tanto insisten, aceptamos gustosamente._

_**Y así este grupo de jóvenes, piensan pasar una agradable velada, sin percatarse de que se comenzarían a formar sentimientos prohibidos y de que debieran mirar mejor a su alrededor, por que solo un detalle, detonaría mas que un mal momento, si no mas bien, una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo.**_

**_// Continuara //_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Y que tal? **__**Estoy como espirituada de que si les gusta o no :S **__**Espero y ansió que si, pero si no es así, perdón pero ago lo mejor que puedo..**__**Es mi primer fic, y no estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias.. **_

_**Mucho blabla y poca accion, pero el proximo capitulo se viene :D, **__**Ojala que dejan algún rew T-T**_


End file.
